Moments
by A Phrase That Cuts These Lips
Summary: A series of unrelated Klaine drabbles, because they're not long enough to be their own stories. So far just fluff, but there may be angst later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sometimes people send me drabble prompts on Tumblr. I decided to share them here, and since none of them are really long enough to warrent being their own story, I decided to put them all in one. :) However, I'm pretty sure I don't understand the meaning of 'drabble', because these always end up being longer than intended...

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Glee, otherwise Klaine would have gotten it on many, many times now.

* * *

Walking through the halls of McKinley High again is a surreal experience. He gets more than a few strange looks, and the football players sneer, but no one dares touch him, at least not yet. It would be easier if he had a hand to hold. He feels exposed here, and it's not a bad thing, but he also feels very isolated.

Until a finger taps him on the shoulder, and a familiar voice says, "Hey, can I ask you a question? I'm kinda new here." Kurt turns around, staring into the adorable, grinning face of his boyfriend. His _long distance _boyfriend, as he had been trying to come to terms with. Here, dressed in (horrible, sickeningly hipster-ish) regular clothes, though his hair still has about ten pounds of product in it. Kurt can't wrap his mind around this, so he ends up blinking stupidly until the confidant smile on Blaine's face falters.

"What. Why. How." Kurt stumbles over the words.

"I go here now. To McKinley." Blaine says. "Isn't this great?"

"Are you insane?"

"What?"

"Blaine, they're going to slaughter you just for _talking _to me!" Kurt hisses.

Blaine shrugs. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before. It'll be worth it!"

Kurt doesn't _want _to be freaking out, but he can't help it. He isn't scared for himself anymore, not really, but he's terrified for Blaine. "Oh god, please don't tell me you transferred just to be with me, because that is _insane."_

"What – Kurt, no – I mean, _yeah, _but that's not the only reason." When Kurt still looks skeptical, Blaine grabs both of his hands and squeezes them. "Look, you don't need to worry about me –"

Kurt notices Azimio before Blaine does and ducks out of the way on pure instinct, but Blaine gets the full blast of the slushie right in his face. The bully yells out, "Welcome to McKinley, homo!" as he walks away, and Blaine doesn't answer. Kurt winces at the sight of the sticky red slushie dripping down his shirt, permanantly staining the fabric. Blaine tries to rub some of it out of his eyes but only ends up making it worse.

"Still worth it?" Kurt asks grimly. He grabs Blaine by the arm and leads him to a nearby bathroom, not checking to see if it's meant for girls or boys. Luckily, it's deserted. "Shirt off," he commands, and Blaine dutifully pulls off his (absolutely hideous and hey, this is the perfect opportunity to dispose of it) ruined sweater. Blaine still hasn't spoken, and he looks pitiful. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I mean, it was bound to happen eventually, but on your first day…"

"How do they get away with it?" Blaine fumes as he tries to wash the corn syrup out of his eyes.

"It's always been this way." Kurt shrugs. "Here, let me. If we don't get it out of your hair, it'll be impossible later. Lean over." He holds his hand until the tap until the water is warm, then gently runs his fingers through Blaine's curls, easing out the gel and hardening slushie. He's always adored Blaine's hair and can't help but enjoy this, no matter how terrible he feels that Blaine has to suffer it. "There. Now the rest of you." He finishes, smirking a little. He wets a paper towel and starts dabbing around Blaine's eyes.

"Are you really mad that I'm here?" Blaine asks softly, leaning back against the wall and letting Kurt continue to clean him up.

"What – Blaine, _no._" He leans forward and kisses his boyfriend soundly, enjoying the little sound he makes when Kurt pulls away. His mouth tastes like cherries, and Kurt finds himself re-evaluating his stance on cherry flavored slushies. "I was surprised, and I kind of wish you had talked to me about it, but it's fine. I'm just worried about you. But I missed you, and I'm glad you're here."

There's no way he can get all of the slushie off, but he does his best. There's still a long streak of it running down Blaine's neck. Before he can even think about it, he ducks his head and kisses it, and then dares to actually lick the slushie residue away. Blaine gasps and stiffens beneath him, and Kurt nearly pulls away, blushing in embarrassment, because they don't just _do _things like this yet. They make out, sure, but he's never had the nerve to experiment like this. But then Blaine's arm wraps around him and holds him there as he practically melts against the wall.

"It _is _worth it." Blaine says softly.

"What is?" Kurt nuzzles against his boyfriend's sticky neck. This should be gross, but somehow it's okay.

"All of the crap I'll have to go through here. It's worth it. All the slushie facials in the world are worth it for you."

And, well, Kurt couldn't keep from kissing him again even if he'd wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine is sure that, even if they're together for another ten, twenty, or thirty years (or for the rest of their lives, please and thank you) he will never get used to Kurt's kisses. The way he licks his way into Blaine's mouth, or smiles against Blaine's lips. The way Kurt's lips look after they've been kissing, red, slick, and swollen in a way that just makes Blaine want to kiss him again. The way his hands crawl up Blaine's chest and then wrap around his neck to pull him closer. The sound of Kurt's breath against his ear, or the sound of his name on Kurt's lips. No, he will _never _get used to this.

He also won't get used to Kurt shrieking just before he shoves Blaine off of his lap and onto the floor when Finn suddenly turns into a freaking ninja and sneaks up on them.

"Oh, ew!" Finn yelps, averting his eyes even though he and Kurt are fully clothed sans a loosened tie here and there. And it's not like they were really doing much of anything, well, unless you count the way Kurt way just whimpering and _writhing _underneath him as something – and oh god, these jeans are so not doing anything to hide his feelings about _that_ situation. "Dude, do you have to get it on in the freaking living room?"

"We were not 'getting it on', you hulking _idiot_!_" _When Blaine looks up at Kurt from where he'd landed on the floor, Kurt's face is bright red in embarrassment and possibly rage. Blaine sits up and rubs the back of his head. Kurt had managed to launch Blaine at least three feet away from the couch, and Blaine still isn't sure how.

"You were _totally _getting it on! You have your own room for a reason!"

Kurt throws a pillow at Finn, who barely dodges it. He's just getting ready to bitch Finn out some more and Blaine is carefully weighing his options (does he take Kurt's side and make Finn feel worse, does he tell Kurt that he's overreacting and face his wrath, or does he run to the bathroom to take care of his little problem?) when Burt walks in.

"Finn? You gonna help me carry these groceries – oh." Burt stares at Kurt, then at Blaine, then back at Kurt, taking in their messed up hair and rumpled clothes.

"Hi, Dad!" Kurt chirps, smiling up at his father. This is all right for Kurt, because _he _has the blanket they'd been cuddling under draped across his lap, but Blaine is forced to hide his extremely inappropriate boner underneath a small pillow that had fallen off the couch along with him, which is about as indiscreet as you can get.

"…Hey, kiddo." Burt frowns.

"Blaine and I were just watching TV."

"You were watching a _Deadliest Catch _marathon."

"Yes, we were."

Burt's eyes narrow. "What's Blaine doing on the floor?"

"He likes it down there." Kurt's smile never falters. Blaine grins weakly and waves up at Burt.

Burt backs out of the room. "Finn, come help me with these groceries."

"Why doesn't Kurt have to do it?"

"I'll help, Dad!" Kurt beams up at him.

Burt shakes his head. "No, don't worry about it. Come on, Finn." Finn grumbles, but follows Burt back outside.

The room is silent except for the TV, until Blaine and Kurt look over at each other. Kurt covers his mouth to hide a giggle, but he can't, and soon he's laughing uncontrollably and Blaine can't help but collapse on the floor and laugh along with him. Without a word, Kurt reaches down and squeezes Blaine's hand.

He hopes that he'll never get used to any of this, because he doesn't want to miss a single moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Baking had always come easily to Kurt. It was relaxing, and fun, so when Blaine enthusiastically volunteered to help him bake a batch of chocolate chip cookies to bring to Glee Club the next day, he immediately agreed. Blaine readily admitted that he wasn't the best baker out there, but Kurt figured it was hard to go wrong with cookies.

"Blaine. How."

Or so he had thought. Blaine looked down at his shirt, which was now covered in flour. "I was trying to measure it."

"But how did you get it all over you?" Not only had the flour spilled all over Blaine, but it also covered the counter, and the measuring cup was overflowing. A tiny bit had made it into the bowl. "You should have let me put an apron on you."

"I was pouring it, and…"

Kurt threw his hands up into the air. "You dumped out almost an entire bag of flour!" Not only was Blaine apparently incompetent at measuring, but he also didn't seem to know how to follow a recipe in the right order. The flour wasn't even supposed to go in yet. So far, he had managed to turn on the hand mixer before plugging it in, thus nearly giving Kurt a heart attack, and burned a cup of butter. _In the microwave. _

"I'm sorry!" Blaine wailed. Kurt sighed, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile, and did his best to measure out the right amount of flour from what they had left.

"I am so going to regret this, but do you want to put in the eggs while I find the vanilla?" He asked, brushing his hands off on his previously immaculate apron (Blaine had raised his eyebrows at it, saying "Okay, I think you're just a little too gay for me now," to which Kurt had responded, "Behave and I'll show you my kilt later, then you can tell me just how gay I am." That had effectively shut him up.)

Blaine nodded, and he looked so much like an eager puppy that Kurt couldn't quite stay frustrated with him. "Two eggs. No more or less." Almost as soon as Kurt turned his back, he heard a _crack, _and then Blaine's voice saying "Oh."

Kurt turned around slowly. The egg had cracked and spilled all over Blaine's hand, and a few bits of the shell were now sitting in the creamed butter and sugar inside the mixing bowl.

"Sorry?" Blaine stared dejectedly at his hand.

"I just don't get it," Kurt asked after a few seconds. "You climb around on furniture with no repercussions, but the moment you step foot in a kitchen you turn it upside down. You're worse than my dad!"

"I'll try again."

"No!" It came out louder than he'd meant it to. "Just… just go wash your hands and I'll fix this. Maybe you can manage to get the cookie sheets out on your own?"

Blaine was oddly silent while Kurt fished out the broken eggshells and finished mixing up the cookie batter. When he looked back at his boyfriend, he was leaning up against the counter with a small smile on his face. The sort of smile that said he was up to something. "Are they done yet?" He asked.

"No, Blaine. They're not even in the oven yet."

"Can't we just eat it like this?"

"Raw eggs!" Kurt yelped, but it was too late. Blaine grabbed a spoon and made a dive for the bowl. "You're going to get food poisoning and _die."_

"Oh, come off it. Like your favorite part isn't licking the bowl after." He grinned and licked at his spoonful of dough.

"It most certainly is not." Kurt flicked a little bit of flour off his hands and into Blaine's face. Suddenly _that _smile was back, and more evil than ever. Without warning, Blaine grabbed a handful of flour and dropped it on Kurt's hair. He actually screamed.

"How dare you!" Kurt shrieked.

"Don't hurt me!" Blaine backed up, laughing.

"There is flour in my hair!" Kurt grabbed a handful of leftover chocolate chips are started pelting them at Blaine one by one, and to his frustration Blaine managed to catch a few in his mouth. "IN. MY. HAIR. BLAINE."

"I love you!"

Out of chocolate chips, Kurt searched for something else to throw, but he was too slow. Blaine darted around him, spoon in hand, and scooped up more dough before advancing on Kurt.

"Don't you dare, Blaine," Kurt warned. Blaine stepped forward, backing Kurt up against the counter. "I will burn all of your cardigans. Every item of clothing from Urban Outfitters will _burn."_

Blaine got some of the dough on his finger and smeared it on Kurt's nose. "Oh. My. God," Kurt began, but then without warning Blaine leaned forward and licked it off.

"Yum." Blaine licked his lips.

"You just licked my nose." Kurt was a little stunned, and a little grossed out, but damn it, Blaine's smile was too endearing.

"I did."

"You are so _weird_."

"So I've been told. Every day. By you."

Kurt took the spoon and, with a devilish smile, carefully smeared the softening dough all over Blaine's lips. He raised his eyebrows, and Kurt leaned forward just slightly and kissed him, licking at his bottom lip until he opened his mouth with a tiny groan. Blaine tasted like butter and sugar and chocolate, and it was kind of weird, but it was also freaking _awesome. _

"You should teach me to bake more often," Blaine whispered when Kurt finally pulled away. He was inclined to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think this one is my favorite so far :)

* * *

The date isn't anything special, really. They're just sitting on Kurt's couch watching movies, a soft blanket draped over their laps, a bowl of popcorn sitting on the table in front of them. When something particularly cute happens on the screen, Blaine finds Kurt's hand underneath the blanket and wraps their fingers around each other. When Kurt looks up at him, Blaine smiles softly as one of his calloused fingers strokes Kurt's palm. Kurt feels his face flush and he looks back at the movie before Blaine notices (hopefully), but he can't possibly hide his smile.

So, no, it's not a particularly exciting date, but they went out to dinner all the time _before _they started dating anyway but they've never really done anything like this, so it's special to Kurt. So, despite Blaine's apologies for such a boring date, Kurt is happy.

Every once in a while Kurt looks over at Blaine, because let's face it, how can he _keep _from looking at him, and one time Blaine is looking, too, smiling softly. Blaine leans forward a little, and Kurt thinks he's going to kiss him on the cheek or something, but instead he touches their foreheads together, just for a moment. It's simple, but somehow intimate, and before Kurt can over-analyze it further, Blaine's arm wraps itself around his waist.

Kurt's breath catches, and he automatically stiffens. Of course, Blaine notices.

"Is this okay?" He asks softly, a little concern evident in his eyes. He's still nervous when they're together sometimes, so eager to do everything right. Sometimes it's annoying. Mostly it's the most adorable thing in the world, no_, Blaine _is the most adorable thing in the world, and most of the time Kurt can barely resist the urge to scoop Blaine into his arms and never let go.

"Yeah, no, of course it's okay." Kurt wonders why his voice sounds so light and breathless. He tries to relax against Blaine's side, but he still feels stiff, like he's afraid that if he touches Blaine too much he'll disappear. Which is ridiculous, because why shouldn't he be able to touch Blaine? Blaine is his boyfriend now (he loves the little thrill that runs through him every time he remembers that.) He finally has a real live boy at his disposal that he's allowed to look at and touch - not only allowed to but _encouraged to. _

"You sure? Because we don't have to, I'm not going to force you to cuddle with me." Blaine says.

"I do want to." Kurt lays his head down on Blaine's shoulder, letting out a shaky sigh. This is stupid, he's being _stupid._ "I've just… I've never…"

_No one's ever really wanted to touch me before._

Even though he doesn't finish the sentence, Blaine understands, and he pulls Kurt closer, the hand that isn't holding his absently stroking Kurt's arm. "I know. It's… it's a big deal for me, too." Somehow, that makes Kurt able to relax more, closing his eyes and pressing up against Blaine's side. "We're still learning, I guess," he murmurs, then presses a light kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"Mmm," Kurt responds, but if he could remember how to form a sentence (and really, how can he when Blaine's fingers trace the sharp lines of his hipbones where his shirt rides up?), he would say _I want to learn everything about you, _would say _I want to stay right here for the rest of my life, _would say _thank you for wanting me._

An hour later, Carole comes home to find them curled up together, legs entwined. Kurt's eyes are closed, not quite asleep but not fully awake either. Blaine is awake, and he's watching Kurt. Just watching him, with a look on his face as if he's never seen anything so beautiful or fascinating in his life. Kurt mumbles something unintelligible, and Blaine just _smiles._

Carole smiles, too, and then walks the other way. Maybe she can find some way to keep Burt and Finn out of the living room for just a little while longer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I suppose I should add that, if you guys leave me prompts in the reviews, I just might be inspired by them ;)

* * *

Kurt doesn't know how he arrived here; he knows only the warmth of Blaine's hands on his waist, Blaine's breath on his neck. Prom, so far, has been a blur. A magical, perfect blur, but a blur nonetheless.

He remembers getting ready with Rachel and Mercedes and Tina in his room, giggly and nervous. He remembers their dates arriving, remembers rushing downstairs to greet them. He remembers very clearly, for some reason, the look of longing on Finn's face between the time when Rachel came down the stairs and when Quinn arrived (they should be together, Kurt remembers thinking, it's just stupid that they're not), and remembers hanging back a little, shy though he didn't know why.

He remembers seeing Blaine's jaw drop at the sight of him and being very proud of that, remembers them complimenting each other, remembers giggling a lot. He remembers the way Blaine's voice sounded when he whispered, "God, you're beautiful." He doesn't remember the parents taking pictures, though he's sure it took longer than necessary. He only vaguely remembers the drive, too many glee clubbers packed into his SUV.

He remembers the horrid decorations, remembers the DJ announcing the first slow song of the night. Glancing over at Blaine, smiling shyly. Blaine grinning like his face would split in two, Blaine grabbing his hand, Blaine pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"Am I dreaming?" Kurt whispers. He doesn't realize that he's said it aloud until Blaine pinches him. "Ow!"

"Not dreaming," Blaine says smugly, smiling up at him. Dancing like this is a little awkward, because Blaine really, _really _can't dance, and he's leading even though Kurt is a little taller. Somehow, he doesn't mind the awkwardness. They're learning. "Good to know."

"You're such a jerk."

"You love me."

"I do."

Blaine's grip on Kurt's waist tightens a little, and Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck instead of resting them awkwardly around his shoulders. He leans in closer, resting his cheek against Blaine's hair and closing his eyes tight.

"I can't believe this is real," he breathes, and he should probably stop talking and just enjoy the dance, but he can't seem to control his own mouth. "I can't believe this is my life now."

"Why?" Blaine's breath is soft against his ear. Kurt shudders, suddenly very aware of how close they are, and unconsciously presses closer.

"I never thought I'd have… this. That I'd find someone like you." He remembers what his dad had said, about waiting for someone as brave as him. He hadn't thought the day would ever come, or at least not while he was in high school.

Then Blaine had swept him off his feet and quickly became the best thing to happen in his life.

"Me either," Blaine says, and he ducks his head and presses his lips against Kurt's neck, right behind his ear. Kurt can't quite remember how to breathe, but breathing is overrated anyway when he can feel Blaine smiling against his skin. "But here we are."

"Here we are." Kurt repeats. He opens his eyes a little and looks around. He doesn't see Karofsky anywhere, though he vaguely remembers noticing him earlier in the evening. He does see Finn and Quinn, Brittany and Artie, and Puck and Lauren – he's pretty sure the rest of the club is there, too, forming a perimeter around the two boys so they can have their dance in peace, and normally he hates the idea of needing them to protect him, but right now? He feels safe, and warm, and more than anything, _loved. _It's not a feeling he's accustomed to, and it hits him so hard it's overwhelming. He buries his face into Blaine's shoulder, breathing in the scent of the cologne he won't admit he wears.

Kurt opens his mouth without knowing what he means to say, but before he has a chance, the song changes. He laughs aloud when he hears the opening lines to Teenage Dream, and pulls away a little to look into his boyfriend's face.

"Our song." Blaine grins.

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes."

"I'm pretty sure I get a say in what our song is," he protests, but he's just being difficult for the hell of it. He's always wanted to share a song with a boy, cheesy as it is.

"Well, that's just too bad, because this is our song," Blaine insists.

It's not a slow song, but they keep dancing anyway, and Kurt shivers as Blaine softly sings the words to their song in his ear. _"You and I will be young forever…" _It's a memory that Kurt will treasure for the rest of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

This one was prompted by xLupinxLoverx, who suggested a coffee date :) Hope you like it! Thanks for your awesome review *hugs*

* * *

Blaine always smells and tastes like coffee. Specifically, Blaine always smells and tastes like the coffee from the Lima Bean. And as much as Kurt teases Blaine about his coffee addiction? He kind of loves it. And he loves that Blaine shares this little part of himself with Kurt, loves getting up early to meet him at the Bean every morning before class. Coffee, in some strange way, is part of what brought them together (_it's very civilized of you to buy me coffee before you beat me up for spying), _and he loves that they've kept up that little tradition.

Kurt smiles and nods at something Blaine says, though he isn't paying much attention because he's too focused on the way the morning light shines on his boyfriend's hair and his little sideways smile. Blaine steps forward and takes their coffee and his biscotti from the barista, who leans forward a little and says with a wink, "You two are like a married couple already."

He looks over at Blaine, who looks over at him, and grins. If they weren't dating, he's sure that he would be blushing like crazy, but now… he rather likes the idea. Not that he plans to marry Blaine, but, well. He's always loved planning weddings. "Thank you." He takes his coffee from Blaine, and then takes his boyfriend's hand.

They don't sit at their usual table anymore, instead making a beeline for the loveseat in the back of the tiny coffee shop. Kurt cradles the hot cup in his hand and curls up on the couch, watching as Blaine takes the lid off his coffee and dips the biscotti in it. For some reason it makes Kurt laugh even though he's seen Blaine do this countless times. It's just one of many quirks that make up this amazing boy, who Kurt is quickly falling in love with.

"What?" Blaine raises his eyebrows.

Kurt shakes his head. "Just… you."

He wants to say 'I love you', but he doesn't. Neither of them have said it yet, but Kurt feels it, more deeply every day. He doesn't mind that they haven't said it, though. Plenty of boys, he's sure, will say 'I love you' and never mean it, but no one else's boyfriend says 'you move me.'

"C'mere." Blaine tugs on his hand. Kurt snuggles up against him, sipping at his coffee with a contented sigh. When Blaine tilts his head to kiss him, he tastes like fresh coffee, and it's intoxicating.

Oh, yeah. Kurt kind of loves this.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sometimes I start writing with no clear idea of where it's going. This is one of those times.

* * *

"I never knew I could feel like this," Kurt breaths, letting the thick, heavy darkness around him swallow every word. The clock next to his bed reads 4:15, but he's not tired, oh no, he can't be sleepy when the world is finally starting to make sense in the way it only can in the wee hours of the morning.

Blaine raises his head just slightly from the pillow, just enough to be able to look at Kurt. His arm drapes across Kurt's chest, warm and solid, protective. "Hmm?"

Kurt is hot and sticky with sweat, and he's kicked all of the blankets off the bed so that he can lie next to his also hot, sweaty, sticky boyfriend without being roasted alive. He should be uncomfortable, but he's not. He smiles lazily as Blaine trails his fingers against his skin, anywhere and everywhere, tracing invisible patterns wherever he can reach. It takes a few moments for Kurt to realize that he hasn't replied yet. "I'm so _happy,_" he says, his voice hushed even though they're alone in the house. It's like if he speaks too loud, the moment will shatter.

"Me too," Blaine mumbles, pressing a light kiss against Kurt's bare shoulder. "Wait. You never knew you could feel happy?" He sounds bemused.

"It's not that, it's just…" Kurt lets out a sigh, searching for the words. Everything he feels sounds so cheesy, so sappy, when put into words and it's so much _more _than he can describe. "I never knew I could feel so _much_," he finally says. "It's like all of these feelings shouldn't be able to fit inside me. And it's scary. Everything feels so right, right now, and I've never felt like this before and I'm so scared it's going to end."

Blaine's fingers travel lower; _lower _until they brush against the waistband of Kurt's boxers, tracing slow, lazy circles around his navel. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow with a soft thump. "Why? Why can't it last?"

"Because – _oh,_" he cuts himself off with a gasp, involuntarily pressing closer to Blaine's teasing fingertips as he touches a bruise he'd sucked into Kurt's hipbone just hours before. "Because nothing ever does, not for me." He reaches out to tangle his fingers in Blaine's hair, twisting the curls around his fingers, his grip just tight enough that he believes it will hold Blaine there forever.

Every touch feels like a revelation, as if he's solving life's mysteries one by one, and he is left breathless by how fucking much he loves Blaine. Not in an abstract way, like with Finn, but in a way he feels down to his very bones, and it's scary because he shouldn't feel this _much, _should he? He's only sixteen, after all, and sixteen year olds fall in and out of love from one minute to the next, but _this… _his mind has never been more clear, he has never been more sure of anything.

Blaine looks him in the eye, and Kurt knows, he just _knows _that Blaine feels it, too. "You're so beautiful," Blaine says in place of a real reply, but that's okay. Kurt doesn't need reassurance. Because if he were to die tomorrow, he would die the happiest boy in the world. Kurt grins even though Blaine probably can't see him in the darkness.

"Tell me this is happening. Tell me this is real. Because I can't – it's too good, it's too wonderful and I'm too happy and this _doesn't happen to me-_"

"Shh. I'm here, it's real, I promise you." He accentuates every word with a kiss, light little pecks across Kurt's chest and stomach. "I'm here. I'm always going to be here."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Blaine doesn't reply, this time, just nuzzles his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, and Kurt holds him close and just _breathes. _For the first time in his life, he feels so, so at peace with the world.

And yeah, maybe he'll end up screwing this up, sooner or later. Maybe Blaine will come to his senses, someday.

Maybe good things don't last for him.

But this time, just this once, maybe it will.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt assumes that their date tonight is just another date. Not that it isn't special, of course - every date with Blaine is special, every _moment _with Blaine is something to be treasured - and today in particular is actually significant to him. However, Blaine probably doesn't know that, and Kurt is a little embarrassed about it, so he decides to treat it like any other day. He's just finished tightening his bowtie when he hears the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Coming!" He yells as he stomps down the stairs, since no one else is home to answer it. He glances down at his outfit one more time, just to be sure that it's perfect. For some reason he still gets butterflies every time he sees Blaine, even though they've known each other for a year now. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, a smile on his face. The sight before him astounds him immediately.

"Oh my gosh," Kurt blurts out. Blaine is standing there with a huge, goofy grin on his face, holding out a large bouquet of white orchids. Not _roses _like any other boyfriend would get, but _orchids, _which Blaine knows are a favorite because a few weeks ago, during one of many embarrassing moments when Kurt started fantasizing about their future wedding aloud, he had mentioned wanting orchids. Then there's Blaine himself, looking particularly delicious in one of his nicest cardigans and sinfully tight jeans, his hair gelled just enough that the curls stay out of his face but aren't glued to his head.

"Hey, beautiful." Blaine grins, and Kurt feels his face turned bright red.

"Who might those be for?" Kurt eyes the bouquet.

"My other boyfriend."

"Oh, of course." Kurt takes the flowers, the sweet scent of them overwhelming him a little, and steps aside to let Blaine in. It's not as if they've never given each other flowers, but it doesn't happen often, and it seems like something to be reserved for a special occasion. Could it be… no, definitely not, there's no way Blaine would remember that. "They're gorgeous, thank you so much." He takes them to the kitchen to put in water, aware of Blaine following close behind him. As soon as Kurt is done, he turns around, only for Blaine to pull him into a soft, lingering kiss.

"Hi," he whispers when he pulls away.

"Hi." Kurt feels a little dazed.

"Sometimes I still don't believe I get to do that whenever I want."

"You're absurdly romantic today – it suits you."

"Don't get used to it; I still have a few hours in which to screw it up."

Kurt giggles. "Go ahead and hang your coat up, we've still got time before the movie starts." Blaine complies, and after a pause, Kurt says, "I have to say, though – why the special treatment? I mean, you're picking me up, you're bringing me flowers, you're saying extra-romantic things – what's the occasion?"

Blaine feigns shock. "It's our first anniversary!"

Kurt's heart skips a beat in anticipation. "Honey, we got together in March," he corrects, except he _totally _knows what Blaine is talking about and he can't believe it, he can't believe Blaine actually remembers –

"No, it's our _real _anniversary," Blaine says proudly, "Because you came to spy on the Warblers on November 4th, the most important day of my life so far."

Kurt couldn't help but kiss him then if his life depended on it, long and deep and slow, tongue and all. When he pulls back, breathing heavily, Blaine's eyes are practically glazed over.

"Oh, okay, wow," Blaine babbles. "Maybe if I got that kind of reaction every time I remember a date I'd do better at History –"

"You remembered," Kurt interrupts giddily.

"Of course I did."

Of _course _he did. Because Blaine is actually that perfect. Kurt decides right then that, when they get married someday, he's going to propose to Blaine on November 4th.

"Let's skip the movie," Kurt says. Blaine raises an eyebrow. "I'll cook something amazing and we can watch a movie and 'snuggle' in my room until my parents get home." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, just so that Blaine knows that by 'snuggle' he of course means 'make out.' Quite possibly more than make out, depending on how quickly they forget about the movie.

"That," Blaine says, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, "sounds like the best anniversary _ever."_


	9. Chapter 9

"Just one more song? Pretty please?"

"Sweetheart, I've already sung two songs. It's way past your bedtime." Even though he protests, Kurt can already feel his resolve wavering. Singing to - or with - his daughter feels just as good, if not better, than being on stage.

"But Daddy," Amelia pouts. "I _need_ you to sing to me!"

"Hear that, Daddy? She _needs_ it." When Kurt turns to glare at Blaine, sitting next to Amelia on her bed, he's wearing an identical pout. At six years old Amelia is already the spitting image of Blaine, down to the untamable dark curls. Kurt expects that her eyes will turn hazel eventually, but so far she hasn't grown out of her baby-blue eyes, so for now it's easy to imagine that she is actually a mix of their DNA, not just Blaine's. She's beautiful, and Kurt's heart melts every single time she smiles.

It's funny, because he never thought he'd be a good father, never even thought he'd _want _children, but every time he'd seen Blaine holding a baby, or playing with a kid, he'd started having daydreams of a little boy or girl (hopefully a girl, because he would spoil her rotten) with Blaine's hair or eyes. When he'd tentatively brought up the idea of having a baby, the way Blaine's face lit up pretty much made the decision for him. Blaine made him want to try. And he's so, _so _glad he did.

"Papa," Amelia says, tugging on her other father's arm. "Tell Daddy he sings the most beautiful songs in the whole world."

"Daddy, you sing the most beautiful songs in the whole world."

Amelia nods in approval. "Beautiful things keep the monsters under my bed away," she whispers conspiratorially.

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about, do you?" Blaine leans over and gives her a big wet kiss on the cheek. Amelia shrieks, squirming away from them even though she's giggling. Kurt is pretty sure his husband rivals his dad for 'best father award'.

"You two are going to be the death of me," Kurt complains, but he smiles despite himself. "Okay, sweet girl. One more song. But Papa has to help me." Blaine grins, tucking the blankets up under Amelia's chin and making sure she's settled before coming to sit behind his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Kurt starts to sing softly, and after pressing a few tiny kisses to Kurt's neck Blaine joins in, their voices blending just as perfectly as they always had.

About halfway through the song Amelia falls asleep, but Kurt and Blaine sit in silence for a little longer, still unable to believe that they're this lucky.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow." Blaine says. "This place really hasn't changed one bit."

Even after five years, they make it a point to go to the Lima Bean every time they visit Lima. It's near Christmas now and the snow outside contrasts perfectly with the warmth in the cozy cafe. Kurt thinks that the same baristas still work here. It's like walking into the past.

The order their coffee and sit at a booth in the corner, snuggling up close even though it's a little too warm in here. Kurt stares at Blaine while he waits for his coffee to cool, even though he has to crane his neck a little uncomfortable from the angle he's sitting at. After a moment Blaine catches him staring and grins. "What?" He nudges Kurt playfully. When they were teenagers Kurt might have been embarrassed, but not anymore.

"Just thinking," he sighs, nuzzling his face into Blaine's soft sweater. "Nothing important."

"Tell me?"

Kurt stares around the coffee shop, and it's like a little movie playing in his mind. He sees every conversation they'd had here, and every argument too. He sees the two of them before they had come to their senses and gotten together, sitting a careful friendly distance away from each other but knowing, somehow, that what they had was still special. He sees them after that first kiss, nervous but overwhelmingly happy, letting fingertips and feet brush together underneath the table. He sees all of the precious moments in between, getting to know Blaine one cup of coffee at a time.

"I fell in love with you here," he says, though the silence has stretched on for a little too long.

Blaine raises his eyebrows. "You said it was love at first sight," he teases.

"It was _lust _at first sight," Kurt corrects. "I mean, I thought it was love. Then I knew it wasn't. And then after a while, it was again, but for real that time." He shrugs, not sure if he's making sense, but Blaine seems to understand.

"I think I did, too," Blaine says. "Fall in love with you here, I mean. Even if I didn't know it at the time. This is where we really got to know each other, you know?"

"Coffee brought us together from day one."

Blaine takes a sip of his coffee, and when he leans in to kiss Kurt, he tastes like a medium drip, a flavor that Kurt will forever associate with Blaine. "Pretty amazing, when you think about it," he muses. Kurt knows, because he _does _think about it, often.

It's not the coffee that made him keep coming back here. It was always Blaine.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: futuristikluvr on tumblr prompted Blind!Blaine. Idk. enjoy?

* * *

It's hard, sometimes. Kurt feels awful about thinking that way, feels selfish, because obviously it _must _be harder for Blaine - he's the one who can't see, after all. Nevertheless, it _is _hard for Kurt. He's a visual person. He obsesses over how his clothes and hair and bedroom look constantly, he learned to dance by watching his friends and old musicals - he believes in what he can see. And though he's always known than Blaine is blind, his heart breaks for Blaine all over again every time he wants to show Blaine something, a new outfit or a photo, and realizes that he can't see it.

Dating a blind boy makes you _think, _is all. Kurt wonders, often, how Blaine can fall for someone without knowing how they look, as shallow as that might make him seem. Is it something about Kurt's voice that attracted him? It's just hard for Kurt to understand, and Blaine - well, Blaine doesn't know anything different, and he doesn't understand why Kurt is so baffled.

Somehow they still manage to make it work, and Kurt wouldn't trade his boyfriend for anything. Well, that's not exactly true. Kurt thinks he could live without Blaine if it meant Blaine could see.

In contrast (and this may seem obvious, but to Kurt it's intriquing) Blaine is a very tactile person. He chooses his clothes by their texture, not their color (resulting in some amazing and some hideous combinations). He's content to spend hours exploring every single inch of Kurt's body with his lips and hands until he must have the feel of it memorized. Blaine craves touch from everything and everyone, but especially Kurt, and he is happy to give it.

They don't get many chances to an empty house, but when they do they take advantage of it, and after the first of the (depressingly few) times they made each other come, Blaine had held him after, his strong hands still caressing Kurt's skin. They hadn't _planned _on having sex that afternoon but neither of them complained. "You sounded amazing," he'd murmured sleepily. "Wish I could have seen you, too."

If Blaine had noticed Kurt crying then, he hadn't said anything.

"Do you wonder what I look like?" Kurt asks one day. It takes Blaine a long time to answer, staring at a spot just above Kurt's head as he thinks about it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -"

"Sort of," Blaine interrupts. "But, I mean - I don't really know what I'm supposed to be imagining, since I've never been able to see. So I guess I _wish _I knew, but I can't exactly wonder about it."

"Yeah." Kurt idly strokes his thumb over the back of Blaine's knuckles. He swallows. "I don't think I could bear it," he says quietly. "Not being able to see you."

"Sometimes when you sing, it's like your voice paints a picture of you in my mind. It's beautiful. I wish I could tell you what it looks like." Blaine says wistfully. "Why are you asking me this?"

Kurt shrugs, then remembers that Blaine can't see that. "I just… I can't help but think that you wouldn't like me, much, if you could see me. Because you wouldn't think I'm handsome, or pretty, or whatever."

Blaine looks so baffled. It's the most precious thing Kurt has ever seen. "Does that matter?"

"To most people it does."

Blaine reaches out until his fingers find Kurt's face, and Kurt closes his eyes as Blaine brushes his fingertips over the contours of his cheekbones, the tip of his nose, the arc of his eyebrows and his soft lips. He only remembers to breathe when Blaine lets his hands drop away.

"You're beautiful." He says, so completely sure of his words, and Kurt feels a lump rise in his throat as he wonders how he got so lucky. "You're my boyfriend, and I love you, and I know you're beautiful." He smiles, beaming so brightly he lights up the world, and Kurt smiles too, because he can't help it. "I don't need more than that."


	12. Chapter 12

The dingy NYC apartment is dark when Kurt gets home, later than he normally does. A few extra hours at work (hours he honestly needs) shouldn't do so much to disrupt their schedule, but somehow it does. Kurt hangs up his coat, sets his bag down on the chair and leaves the keys on the kitchen counter. He yawns, exhausted down to his bones. Living in New York, living alone with his boyfriend for the first time, is hard, harder than either of them had expected.

Ever since moving in a few weeks ago, the schedule had been the same in one aspect - they always waited up no matter how late the other had to stay at work, just to be able to fall asleep together, and then in the morning wake up in the other's arms, because they _can, _because they've come so far and they've _earned _it. Tonight, the lights are already out, and Kurt assumes that Blaine is already in bed. It's not a big deal, all in all, but it had been a long hard day and… he just needs his Blaine.

He starts toward their shared bedroom but freezes when he hears a soft snore, too close by to be coming from anywhere but the tiny living room. "Blaine?" he whispers. There's no answer, but when he turns on the dim yellow-y light Blaine is laying on the couch, in what can't possibly be comfortable position, a book laying open across his chest.

Kurt kneels on the floor, reaching out to brush a stray curl of hair from his boyfriend's face. "Blaine," he says, a little louder this time. Blaine blinks, his eyes slowly focusing on Kurt's face, and he smiles sleepily.

"Hi," he says. His voice is still hoarse from sleep. The poor thing looks just as exhausted as Kurt feels, both of them worked to the bone just to pay the rent here.

"Hi," says Kurt, smiling back at him fondly. He continues to stroke Blaine's hair, just because. "Why are you on the couch, sweetheart?"

Blaine's eyes drift shut again. He's still half asleep, maybe not even aware he's not dreaming. "Waiting for you." He smiles even wider than before as he drifts back into sleep, and Kurt knows he should wake Blaine up and make him move to the bed even if it's not much softer than this lumpy couch. He doesn't. Instead he disappears into their room to slip on his pajamas, and then, as quietly as possible, lays down on the couch with his head pillowed on his boyfriend's chest. He's so tired that he barely has the energy to pull a blanket over them. Just as he falls asleep he feels Blaine's strong arms around him, feels Blaine press a kiss to the top of his head, and sighs. He finally feels content.

Living in New York is harder than they ever thought it would be, but there are little things that make it worth it.


End file.
